DaveJade - Letters To My Love
by antiqueTroublemaker
Summary: DaveJade in it's fluffiest form, where we witness cool kids become dorks and nerds become the most wanted in terms of romance. (Sorry, I suck at summaries!)


_Dear Jade,_

_How's your life going? Nothing new here, accept for the fact that I found a bunch of rainbow colored hats hidden in Bro's room. They were all neon colored and some would glow in the dark or some shit like that. I would have smuggled one to send to you, but Bro caught me poking around in his stuff and kicked my ass in a strife. When is your computer going to be fixed? I miss chatting with you regularly, even though letters are fun too. I hope that doesn't make me sound less cool than I am, because you know I am the king. Rose, John, and I have talked about hopping on a plane and flying to that lonely island of yours to come visit you for a week or something. It would be the first time we'd have seen each other in person, and that is something I can honestly say I would look forward too. Shit, I keep making myself sound like a dork. Not that being a dork is a bad thing, it's just not "who I am" or whatever. Anyways, Bro is calling me for dinner and I have to stop writing. I hope to hear from you soon._

_-Dave Strider, the best cool kid and you know it_

You sigh as you read Dave's letter for the fifth time. Why can't you ever think of anything to write? You can see that rain is pouring down in buckets outside when you turn to your window. Without computer, you haven't been able to play Sburb with your friends or chat with anyone on Pesterchum. You look at Bec, your dog and the very beast that mutilated your lunchtop and dreambot. Bec's sleeping chest rises and falls in time to the gentle pitter-patter of the raindrops on your window. You yawn. It's beginning to make you tired, too.

How did you somehow get Dave's mailing address again? You can't remember how it came up in conversation. You would have written to Rose and John if you knew where to write to. You'd probably get more than one letter every three or four days.

_Dear Dave,_

_Jade here! Well, you'd probably know because you don't seem like the kind of guy who'd write letters to people regularly. It makes me feel cool that you are writing letters with me, but it certainly doesn't make me as cool as you! I'm dying for visitors, so come whenever you can! Don't worry, you sound really cool. It's my job to be a dork, remember? Has Sburb updated yet? I want to play with you guys so badly, and my new computer will be here in a few weeks. I hate having to wait, but at least I'm getting something! I remember that you die a lot in the game. Remember the first time I saw a bunch of you but you were all dead? I totally freaked out! I feel like I'm going to fall asleep soon, so I'll talk to you soon!_

_-Jade 3_

Dammit Harley, you're to precious. You reread the letter again. Each time you write to her, you feel your secret slipping out more and more. It's getting harder to cover up. Is it weird or wrong to be falling for someone you've never met in person? You sure hope not, and even if it was, you couldn't give a fuck. Being rebellious is cool, right? Totally.

You pull out a pen and get started on your response. Homework can wait, this is more important to you.

_Dear Jade,_

_Okay, so there's something I've wanted to say (or type or write or some shit) for a while, and I really hope it doesn't make you think less of me. I may fuck up our friendship or whatever we have by telling you this, but I'll take my chances. I think I may be falling in love with you. Boom, shocker (I hope you can tell that's sarcasm). I really want to see you, so I'm planning to visit you. Harley, I 'm really sorry if I made this weird, or if you don't want me to come. You can even stop writing to me if you want to, but that would kinda-sorta break my heart. Whatever you choose, I hope you know I'm okay with it._

_-Dave_

Wow, what? Trying to have this sink in is really difficult. Dave Strider himself wrote a confession and sounded completely out of character, not even trying to be cool. Wow, just... wow. This gets you thinking; do you feel the same way? Sure, his letters always brighten your day, but that could easily be a friendship thing. Would you kiss him if given the chance? Dang, you can't decide.

You take a whole night of thinking trying to come up with the best way to reply, and nothing strikes you as brilliant or perfect. At midnight or so, you finally figure it out. You pull out some paper and begin to write your reply."

_Come whenever you can. I want, no, I need to see you._

_-Jade 3_


End file.
